Talk:List of Paradox Space characters
Does this really need to be its own page? I'm pretty sure this could just be lumped together with the paradox space page. The2ndplayer (talk) 16:28, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :Just my personal opinion, but I really like the setup of this page and think it should stay. Of course, I'm mainly waiting for anyone else ot weigh in on this. 02:36, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Well given the multiple sections of the page I think there are numerous angles from which this can be discussed. ::First; the characters from Homestuck section - Paradox Space is still new, but as its focus is Homestuck over time this section would really just become a duplicate of other things. In the short term where only a few characters have appeared it could be argued to have some use, but in the long term the section is pointless. ::Second; the summary of appearances by story - Clearly much more useful, but it feels like just a summary of what is already included on the PXS page where whoever is featured in a story is already mentioned in the description. This section does succeed in that it summarise particular information in a manner that is more visible, and includes cameos which would be skipped/ignored in the story description for the most part. ::Third and finally; artist/author cameos and one-shot characters - Much like the "summary of appearances by story" it helps cover background characters who really are not covered in the story summaries on the main PXS page. But then again, reason for them not being covered in the story summaries is because they are simply extras. The cameos are clearly important trivia but for the others I have to doubt the importance of having a list of unnamed characters who appeared in the background of a single story. However, not-important doesn't mean not covered, especially since we lack a notability policy or guideline. ::The Light6 (talk) 06:24, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :::I agree with the notion that it's an appealing setup, and I think that the summery of appearances by story table will be a useful index myself, but aside from that I've not much to say in it's defense. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 10:16, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::I was originally planning to make a list of minor characters in Paradox Space article, but it seemed kind of weird to have a list of minor characters without a main character list page, then I decided that it would be simpler to just start off with one main article to list everyone who's appeared in Paradox Space and fork things off later if the article gets too big or something. Right now, the article is intended to provide a tentative location where we can list which characters have appeared in which Paradox Space stories until we reach a long-term decision about how much Paradox Space info to list in the characters' main articles and how much Paradox Space info should be partitioned off into articles specifically about the Paradox Space webcomic, as well as providing a place to list out all the one-shot characters, cameos, minor background characters and any hypothetical future recurring characters so that they don't clutter up the trivia section of the main Paradox Space article. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 10:36, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::As per my previous statement about the eventual fate of the "Characters from Homestuck" section, "Con Faire" has rapidly pushed it further ahead in that regard, and given we didn't even get a good look at the audience or other contestants and there is still 7 pages to go it could easily depict far more in just the next few days. And that's not to speak of its expansion to other MSPA stories. :::::And on the note about: "providing a tentative location where we can list which characters have appeared in which Paradox Space stories until we reach a long-term decision about ... how much Paradox Space info should be partitioned off into articles specifically about the Paradox Space webcomic, as well as providing a place to list out all the characters so that they don't clutter up the trivia section of the main Paradox Space article". :::::In the PXS future management discussion I have proposed dividing coverage of individual stories up by volume or year (volume is my preferred choice, but it is dependant on PXS actually being published, thankfully Hussie has implied today that it will be). If this ever goes ahead the characters appearance information can probably be integrated into the individual articles and this could be retired. But as we don't have those articles there is nothing that can really be done with this article, nor can a proper decision be made without all the options available. So I would recommend we get a result for the future management discussion before any further serious discussion continues on this page. - The Light6 (talk) 14:59, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I've created a subsection at Talk:Paradox Space#Character pages so it doesn't clutter up the main discussion at Talk:Paradox Space#Future management. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 08:46, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Characters from Homestuck Perhaps this section could be replaced with a section on all characters' pages listing PXS appearances? It would certainly make more use out of the template, for one thing. 04:19, June 6, 2014 (UTC) PS, PI and AD Problem Sleuth, Pickle Inspector and Ace Dick are on Paradox Space. At Con Faire first page, look at the bottom of the audience. They are the three white heads.Hiiiii! Anything to say? Click here! 17:19, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :We know. - The Light6 (talk) 17:26, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Italic An admin should make the page title italic, like this: Nepeta? How do we know the Nepeta shown in ''A Friend In Need '' was dead? Her eyes weren't shown, she made her appearance with her back turned. Maybe beclaws Feferi was also dead? If yes, that is a bit unreasonable. 18:52, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :we're basing it off of canon; you see Nepeta dead and the events in this comic take place at some point after , I think it makes good sense to assume when you can place events that given characters living/death status are as they would be at that point unless shown otherwise, which we were not. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 19:41, December 9, 2014 (UTC)